


Wilbur Soot Oneshots

by r0semarii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0semarii/pseuds/r0semarii
Summary: It doesn’t matter how fucked up or not fucked up your prompt is. If it involves/is centered around Wilbur, I’ll write it!Problematic and not problematic people alike are welcome!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Wilbur Soot Oneshots

Hey, so I am all tapped out when it comes to writing ideas, so I’m asking all of you for help. 

I’m doing requests 10 at a time, and I’ll only write the ones that are commented on this chapter, not any other. I will refuse requests I am not comfortable with. **Updates are on the slower side, sorry.**

 **They have to be Wilbur-centric!** It can be smut, family stuff, legit anything, I don’t care at all ❤️ Please be descriptive, but if you aren’t, I will pick a direction and run with it. For the record, if it’s smut, I only do bottom Wilbur.

 **There’s very little I won’t do** , but scat and extreme blood and gore (and I mean _extreme_ extreme, like super graphic medieval rat-in-stomach and thumb-twisting type shit) I think are the only ones I won’t.

Dw dw I will put the main ship or platonic relationship + if it’s smut or angst or whatever in the chap titles and summaries. Chap notes will have trigger warnings. I’m not gonna go crazy with the tags. They’re probs gonna be v generic, if I use them at all

Hate comments can stay, but they will be frozen or deleted if they’re clogging shit up. **If you don’t like this, there’s this beautiful thing called a back button** ❤️ **_use it._**

—

** Index: **

[E] — Smut/Explicit

[G] — Gen, no smut 

[Wilbur & ____], [Wilbur/____] — main relationship focus

—

(4/10 requests) 

**Table of Contents** :

i. Stomach Bug [WIP] [G] [SBI]

ii. Little Wilbur [WIP] [G] [Wilbur & Fundy]

iii. Philbur [WIP] [E] [Wilbur/Phil]

iv. Foster Kid Wilbur [WIP] [G] [SBI]

v.

vi.

vii.

viii.

ix.

x.


End file.
